True tales of Zack
by Happy FF7 Fan
Summary: My First Fan fic- this is all about Zack and the story of him that was never told - Chapter 2 is up
1. The First Battle to Begin: At the House

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7 or any of it's characters. I am merely writing a fan fiction based off the characters.  
  
Warning to the wise: this is my first fan fiction I have ever tried to write so it is just a start. Please give me some input on what you think of it and if you like it or some improvements I could do to it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He sat there at the table, cool and collected as ever. Today would be a very important day, but he didn't really seem to care much. he never did. "Zack" he looked up slowly as his mother rushed over to him with her arms wide open. "Guess she's expecting a hug", he thought to himself. "Can you give me a damn second" he barked as he slowly moved a cigarette to his mouth smiling when it touched his lips. "Delicious" he softly said under his breath. "You know I hate smoking" she said sighing softly with the same look of disappointment Zack was used to. "and you know how much I love it" he said as he slowly sparked his lighter and took a long drag, blowing the smoke with a small smirk on his face right into her face. She quickly started to bat the smoke away from her face coughing harshly. "I'd say grow some balls mom. but then again that wouldn't be so proper, right?" he softly winked at her hoping to see that look of disappointment turn to something a little more. maybe disgust, yes that would work.  
  
"You know how angry your sister would be if she were still alive Zack" they both looked out to the graveyard, they could still see Miya's gravestone. they had memorized where it was. The whole graveyard was a memory of the hell that damn mako reactor brought to their small village when so many had to die. Zack almost felt sorry for a second but shook his head he wouldn't let that get to him "She shouldn't have been over their in the first place, besides you said she is probably in a better place anyways, anywhere is better than this dump." He said as he kicked a chair knocking it over as the dust rose up to his face. His face contorted as he tried to hold a sneeze in "sneezing is for the weak" he thought, but still it came out, with enough force to move his entire head back, his large spike in his hair slapped against the wall.  
  
"What's all this noise about" asked Zack's father as his head slowly peaked through the door. His face changed from pleased to something that resembled a mix of hate and disappointment, "and I thought mom would have had that look before" thought Zack to himself. "Oh Zack. didn't think you were home thought you left already", "well aren't we happy to see me father" he said with a almost neutral face, then again he usually did when he saw his father. He quickly took a step forward almost tripping on the chair on the floor and kicked it back into the wall cracking it down the middle. "why do you always have to be so goddamn violent Zack?", "just getting ready for Soldier, if I can't be the end of you might as well take some other people down instead.", he said softly smirking to himself. He didn't really know if he wanted to kill his father, but he knew he did not want him around. "Don't you say that Zack, show some respect to your father!" she yelled at him as she herself jumped up. her face read with rage, he smiled softly "So I guess someone has grown some balls, besides have I ever showed respect to him, or even had a damn reason to", his smirk slowly grew larger. "I'm glad you are going off to war, I hope to see you in the newspaper, I can see the headline now 200 Soldiers Lay Dead on the Battlefield", Zack laughed softly "maybe you can bury me next to Miya", he did not even bother looking to the graveyard but his parents both did "predictable" he thought. "I think she would be better off in soldier than you.", he said still looking at the gravestone thinking the engraving to him self, they had all memorized it, well except for Zack.  
  
Zack grunt and went to strike at his father, he could not stand being thought of as weak, especially by his father. His technique was still weak but he had been training to get into soldier for a long time now, his arm swiftly moved, he was sure he would connect with his bastard father's jaw. By the time Zack had blinked he was under his fathers foot on the ground bleeding "Get out of my damn house, take your shit with you", he picked up Zack and shoved him to the door tossing his bags at him, "just get out now". Zack turned back to them and spit some blood on the floor and stepped into it softly smiling letting some blood run out of his mouth down his chin "thanks for the memento", he said as he took a picture of his father from the counter and walked out of the door, "I am going to need something to burn for heat if I get cold". 


	2. Going Away Surprise

Chapter 2 Going Away Surprise  
  
Zach slowly made his way over to the common storage area for the village and fiddled with the lock. He shivered softly as a breeze ran over his body making the branches shake softly and the grass almost dance underneath him. He smiled softly after he heard the lock on the shed click and open. He tossed it aside with a thud making a small mushroom cloud of smoke that brought back memorizes of the reactor. He took over to the other side of the village just behind the head families house to the ruins that once stood so mighty. "Piece of shit" he mumbled under his breath trying to hold in some anger "I'm only doing this to become as good as Sephiroth, all the rest of Shinra can go to hell." He slowly opened up the shed door as the old hinges creaked under their own weight. The whole shed was dark and damp, some water dripped from the old roof and it reeked of old mildew. Zack quickly took a deep breath and began to move in. Some rustling noise was coming from the rafters from the shed and then a high pitched squeak. He immediately took a defensive stance as a small bat swooped down and landed on his shoulder. "Stupid creatures" he muttered as he batted at it. The bat quickly took action and scratched at his face. Zack softly blinked and felt some blood running down his face from the two scratches the bat left. "Damn bats" he yelled as he went down a got a rock and flung it at the flying bastard. SMASH, "what the hell who broke my goddamn window show yourself!" Zach quickly closed the shed doors.  
  
He sparked his lighter and softly wiped the blood from his cheek and brushed his hand over his shirt. He looked around the room at the old cobweb covered boxes. They were all the worthless possession of the people in the village, the things they did not want to keep in their homes. He kept scanning the room "If someone took my damn AH." He exclaimed as he saw his sword sitting in the corner of the shed behind some of his parents old boxes. He walked over smiling more than every, he was waiting for another reason to use it again but it had been a little bit of time. He looked over it, the hilt was still beautiful, the tan on it had not faded at all. The blade was still clean, dust covered, but clean either way. It was just any other short sword but Zack still loved it, he was still waiting to get a more.unique sword, something to really impress Sephiroth. He slowly lifted it, it almost felt different to him, time must have weakened his sword technique. He turned quickly and stuck his sword messily into his fathers box of his childhood clothes. The wood splintered a bit as the blade stuck right into it with a soft crack of the wood. Zack placed on foot on the box and pulled hard, but the sword stuck. Zack's face turned red, he was not about to be defeated by a damn box. He pulled back as hard as he could and landed on the ground with a loud thud as his sword fell next to him sticking in the floor. "Box 0, Zack 1" he slowly made his way to his feet, his back was hurting a bit but he could take it. He ran over and kicked the box hard and hopped back on one foot growling softly in pain "Damn it" he softly and angrily yelled and stormed out of the shed tripping over boxes on his way. His eyes squinted as he tried to adjust to the flash of light as he made his way stumbling outside his sword dragging slowly on the ground.  
  
He made his way down the trail that would lead out of town and to the world where he would have to find a way to Shinra HQ to try to become a soldier. The grass was beautiful today, green dancing with the wind with small dots of flowers peeking through the small jungle on each side of Zack. He softly kicked up a stone and watched it bounce along the trail to the fork in the road. Zack stood there and just waiting, deep in thought. He knew he should stay straight on the road and just went to Shinra and stayed away from the reactor but something was pulling him off to the right, his body turned without him even realizing it. He took his first step quickly, then the next slowly moving slower and slower as if he knew something dangerous was coming soon enough. The sticks were breaking under his feet as he made his way slowly towards the reactor. He could smell the fuel and death in his nose with every moment he found himself closer and closer. He walked over the charred metal and made his way over to the core softly shaking as memorizes began to rush back to him. He looked into the core softly and everything blurred as he looked deeper and deeper into it. "What the." he softly said as he squinted, he was not about to believe what he was seeing as his sister slowly formed in front of him. He looked right at her eyes, they were still just as blue as he remember them. "Z..a.c..k" he watched her slowly lip as everything went white then black. He woke up to a roar as he looked up to find the foot of a large wolf hovering over his head. 


End file.
